


I'm sorry. I could have been better.

by PhantomCrow2theend96



Series: I'm sorry [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCrow2theend96/pseuds/PhantomCrow2theend96
Summary: Remus sends Roman his suicide note.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: I'm sorry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151654
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	I'm sorry. I could have been better.

Dear Roman,  
I know this is the last thing that you expect from me. I just want to say I know was the last thing from me. I'm always happy and making everyone uncomfortable. But all that was a mask, in reality I'm depressed and I hate myself. So I understand why you hate me because how could you do anything else? I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything. Its not your fault that I'm the dark one while you are the light. You know whoever said that if you hate yourself it's impossible to love someone is a liar. I love you brother. I am so happy that you don't feel like I do, and if you do please don't follow in my footsteps. Talk to someone about how you feel. I had someone to talk to for awhile. Janus well you know him as deceit. He was like me. A dark side and suicidal and had someone on the light sides. You can guess who. We used to talk to each other when our bad days hit. But a few weeks ago he killed himself. I'm not going to kill myself to be with him but because I can't take this world. I know everyone hates me. I wish that I could have been better than maybe things would have ended differently. I know that I could have been better, should have been better. Well now you guys don't have to worry about the dark sides any more. I love you Brother.  
Goodbye.  
Remus.


End file.
